It's You
by theadventuresofmimiandandi
Summary: Sometimes all you need is your best friend. Stiles/OC


_It was dark. No matter how hard I tried to focus and see something, I couldn't. Everything was black. I wanted to start walking but the fear of the unknown held me back, it was pure desperation. I wanted to scream, to run, but all my efforts were in vain. The moment I moved my legs it felt like I was in a slow motion movie. My arms began to weigh me down, in fact my whole body felt heavy. I had to put in such great force to barely move and it was terrifying. Between all the hopeless attempts to move forward I heard it. It was far away in the distance, but I could still hear his voice. It was calling me, telling me to go on, to keep running. Somehow that gave me the strength to break down from being held back and I started running faster and faster, towards the direction of his voice. That's when I saw it. A lamp illuminating a small part of the room. Next to it there was a chair and I could see a person sitting there. It was a man. It was him. I started running as fast as my legs could carry me. I kept getting closer until finally I was standing right behind him. I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder, but when I did I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Right when the tip of my fingers brushed against his shoulder everything started to disappear, like sand between my fingers. He screamed my name countless of times but not once did I manage to answer him. I was back in the darkness. Completely alone. I started to walk backwards when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder-_

__"Mimi! Sweetie, wake up!" I heard my mom say as I jolted awake in my bed. I felt my sheets under the palm of my hands. They were wet, just like me, covered in sweat. It has been an eternity since I've had these kinds of nightmares but no matter what, it's always the same. Everything starts in a dark room and then I try to do something. I try to run, scream or walk but I can't do it. Something holds me back and that's when I hear it. _His_ voice. At this part of them dream I always get this feeling of hope, as if everything is going to be okay. That no matter how much of darkness we are in, everything will turn out right and that we'll be fine. But it's always the same and it's never good. When I reach him everything disappears and I'm back in the darkness where I initially started.

My hands are shaking, my breathing is laboured and heavy and I can't get rid of the feeling of hopelessness that comes with the end of the nightmare.

"Are you okay? It was another of those nightmares, wasn't it?" She sighs knowing she is right and takes my hands in hers. "My baby, you need to tell me, what are these nightmares? I want to help you but if you don't tell me what happens in your little head I'm useless here." She caresses my face so tenderly and lovingly like she did when I was four. When I thought there were monsters in my closet.

_If only I knew then what I know now._

"It's nothing, mom," I say as convincingly as possible and I feel terrible for lying to her_._ "I think I'm just stressed with school, that's all."

"Stressed with school? As far as I know you're doing great in everything, unless you're hiding something from me. Is there anything I need to know?"

_Well, where do I start? Hmm half of my friends are werewolves, one happens to be something called a banshee who has the ability to know when someone is about to die, another one comes from a family who has been hunting these things for an eternity. There are probably vampires and witches out there for all I know. Oh, and I have a recurring nightmare of something taking away my best friend, who by the way happens to be human, and there is nothing that I can do to stop that from happening._  
_  
_"No, nothing out of the extraordinary," I smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm going to pretend I believe you," my mom said while standing up from my bed and heading to the door of my room. Turning around to face me she continued "So now you can get up, have a refreshing shower and get ready for school. I'll be waiting for you downstairs with a yummy breakfast". Smiling she left me alone in my room.

_This is going to be a long day._

I parked my car near my usual spot. As I bent down to grab my backpack from the front of the passenger seat I heard a someone shout.

"HELLO!" A loud and energetic voice gave me a shock that made my heart beat like I just finished running a 10 mile race.

"Oh my GOD, STILES!" I shouted in surprise.

"Sorry I scared you," He said while opening the door for me to get out.

"Oh you didn't," I lied. He gave me a look.

"Oh, so you just jump from shock for the fun of it?" he asked sarcastically as I hit him.

"Seriously I do not need shocks like that in my life Stiles, I have enough going on at the moment," I said referring to the dream.

"Oh yeah, no sure, I mean you are part of 3 sports clubs, head of drama and student body president right?" he asked mocking me knowing I did absolutely nothing at school.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I said as I turned around to walk towards the school.

"And you know what?" I said as I faced to turn him, "It's not like you do anything either! I mean-," I stopped as I saw the darkness coming towards him. Once again I was stuck.

_This must be a dream, this must be a dream, this must be a dream _I told myself as I closed my eyes.

I tried to run but once again I was stuck, I couldn't move. I looked up and noticed Stiles dashing towards me. It didn't make sense, the darkness seemed to be heading towards him but it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Mimi!" he shouted worriedly, "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. I felt him pull me towards him. I was scared to open my eyes worried to see everything in darkness and watch him disappear again but I knew I had to. I slowly opened by eyes but was shocked to find everything looking normal.

"Did you see that?" I heard someone nearby say.

"Yeah, is she like ok?" someone else say.

"She looked scared out of her mind, maybe she's on drugs," another person said.

I looked to see people staring at me as if I was crazy and I didn't blame them, I felt crazy at the moment. Stiles gave me a look that said ignore them but I could tell that he looked worried and was not too sure what had just happened.

"Ok look, I know Scott is a wolf but what the heck was that right now?" he asked me immediately and I could tell he was a bit freaked out.

"You didn't see it?" I asked him relieved he was ok.

"See...?" he said unsure moving his head from side to side.

"Ok, just leave it," I said quickly turning around.

"No," he said grabbing my hand, "I can't just leave it ok? You freaked out and quite frankly it freaked me out to!"

"Look it's nothing that you have to worry about," I said.

"Really because you were looking terrified at nothing in the distance and people were thinking you are crazy. Now for me that tends to be something I need to worry about," he said.

"Look," he said after a few moments, "If something is going on tell me."

Stiles could be the class clown and the clumsiest boy I have ever met, but there's one thing he is the best at and that is being an amazing friend. That's why Scott can't live without him; he is like a brother to him, someone he can always count on. No matter what happens Stiles will always be there for you.

"Before it was just nightmares and with everything going on at the moment, I didn't think to worry about it," I said, "But right now? I saw it while I'm conscious."

"What did you see?" he asked worried but curious at the same time.

"There's this darkness and it just consumes everything. I can never see anything and I can't move. Finally towards the end when I think I can finally I can save the person, they are taken from me. Before I thought it might just be anxiety but right now?" I said worriedly, "I thought it would take away that person for good," I said getting a bit choked up.

"Who is the person?" Stiles asked.

"You," I said softly as I looked at him.

__"Wh-, what?" He asked with a cute questioning look on his face.

"You," I took a deep breath. "I can't reach out for you and when I finally do everything goes dark again and I hear you scream, a painful piercing scream. And you know what's the worst part? I'm helpless. There is nothing that I can do about it". I feel my eyes start to get filled with tears. "I just hear you scream in agony every single time. Before it was just a dream but right now? Now I know there is something out to get you. I am going to have to wake up every morning with this feeling of-of anguish that doesn't go away until I see you walking down the hallway, laughing like nothing happened when inside I'm terrified to lose you-,"

I felt a pair of soft lips over mine. It was tender and sweet, like he was afraid I was going to break or something. He started to pull away but instead I threw my arms over his shoulders to keep him as close to me as possible. I guess deep down the fear of losing him was never going to go away. As a response to my sudden movement, Stiles put his arms around me, securing them along my waist. I've never felt so safe and happy in my entire life. I felt Stiles' lips curl into a smile over mine and I couldn't help to do the same thing. Nothing mattered in that moment; it was just the both of us.

"FINALLY!" We heard Scott shout as he stepped down from his bike. He had a big smile on his face, probably due to the fact that I was blushing like crazy.

"You don't know how happy I am for you two," He said coming closer to us. Stiles and I were speechless. Scott threw one arm around each one of us and started walking towards the entrance door as we heard the bell ring.

"We, um, we, uh" Stiles said nervously tripping over his own words, "We were just talking."

"Yeah, I could see that," Scott said amused, "I'm just so glad, you guys have no idea how long I have been waiting for you two to finally get together already."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, really Scott? Now you mention it?" Stiles asked him.

Scott just smiled at us.

"Yes, so how is everything?" he asked us.

"Great, everything is great," Stiles said sounding both happy and somehow amazed.

"Yeah, everything is great," I said smiling at Stiles.

_We would always have each other._


End file.
